Fast cars Family And confusion?
by XxX.Luna.Black.XxX
Summary: Luna Toretto is part of the 405. She's the only girl in the list, number 3. What if her overprotected brother, Dominic Toretto, finds out that she's a outlaw? Will he stop her racing days for good, or will he help her? Read to find out what happens.
1. prologue

A/n: I do NOT own the 405 or fast and furious crew. ALL CREDIT goes to the people who do own them. The Azn chapter is a flashback and then the rest is what is happening in the story.

Luna is your ordinary girl, well if you count racing and fixing cars, then she's your normal girl you see everyday. She comes from a family that loves to fix cars and race them.

She has two siblings. Mia, Toretto, O'Conner, her younger sister, and Dominic or Dom Toretto, her older brother. Her sister got married 2 years ago to a guy named Brain O'Conner. Her brother is married to Letty, her long time best friend. Dom nor Mia still doesn't know that she's an outlaw with her two other best friends, Justin and Shawn, and the 405.

The 405 is her second family. Farmtruck 'n' Azn treat her like she's their own daughter. Chris, Shawn, Justin and Chuck treat her like a sister. Dave, not in her eyes, is like a overprotected brother towards her. Then rest love her as a sister. She loves all of them, but one, as a brother.

The one she doesn't see as a brother is Dave. She loves him more then the others. She has a crush on him. Only Azn knows about it, and she knows something about him too.

She wants to keep her familys separate because if the Fast family meet the Outlaw family, her real brother would take her home and she would ever return. At least that's what she thanks.


	2. Azn

Luna's p.o.v

The funny thing is that Azn and me did dirt races together when we were 13. Man it was fun to beat the boys. Even if I was the only girl who would do it. I didn't care if I dirt, mud or oil all over me.

Me and Azn were the best duo ever and nothing stopped us, til my brother took control and stop my dirt races. I never seen Azn again. At least I got to say goodbye when I left.

When I got to OKC and I started to race for the 405, I meet Azn again. "AZN!!!!" I said when I seen him. He turned around and his eyes lit up. "LUNA!!!" I ran up to him jumped in his arm and put me legs around his waist. Everyone looked at us like 'what the hell is going on?' "Where have you been? I haven't seen you in forever!" "I-I ..." I couldn't finish the sentence. If I did I would most likely cry, but I was already there. I put my head on his shoulder and cried. He just held me and started walking. To where I had no clue. I felt him stop and was telling somebody something. All I heard was, "She's an old friend of mine."

About an hour after I clam down and the races were over. Everyone came to Farmtruck 'n' Azn's trailer. "Guys this is Luna Toretto. Luna this is the 405." Farmtruck said. I was still shocking up from the old memory and had red eyes. "Hi" I said shyly. "Awe she's soo cute and shy!" A guy named Shawn said. We all laughed and I got off the truck and everyone introduced themselves.

"I'm Daddy Dave but my real name is David Comstock." He said. "And he's single." Shawn said. I giggled and nodded my head. "Do you have a place to stay at?" Farmtruck asked. "Um...no not really." I said not going into detail. Azn nodded he's head already knowing what I meant. "Most definitely." He said and Farmtruck looked at him funny then shock he's head and went with it.


	3. family

Luna's p.o.v

Family, that's the word that comes to mind when you say the 405. They are family to me and I couldn't ask for a better one. "Hey, you Okay Luna?" Azn asks. "Yep, just thinking." I say. "Okay." Azn and Farmtruck are great people. Yes, they're crazy, but I still love them. "Hey Luna let's get ready for the races tonight." Azn tells me. "Otay." I say.

We got to the racing spot and started to unload the truck and the Camaro. "Drivers meeting plus Azn!" Chief yells and everyone heads up there. "So who called out who this week." He says. "Well I called you out for number one." Shawn days and I knew it was over for Justin. "Damn! Good luck with that race!" Rayn says and everyone laughs. "I called out Dave for number 5." Doc says. "I'm calling out Chuck for number 7." Chris says. "Alright, any money on those races?" Chief asks. They all shock their heads no. "Okay then let's get started."

Dave and Doc are racing and then it all went down south. Doc lost control of the car and it swerved to the left and hit Dave. Dave tried to control his car but list it and it flipped over more the 10 times. "FUCK!! DAVE JUST FLIPPED OVER THE FENCE!!" Chris yells.

I start to run and heard my name being called behind me, but I didn't care. I just had the sudden urge to be by Dave's side. I can smell the gas from here. I can feel the heat of the car. I can see Dave in there trying to get out. I start to slow down and walk to the car and help him out of it. "Luna stop your gonna burn yourself." He says and that's what happened next, I burn myself. "Told ya." People started to circle the and Chief is helping me. "Shut up." I say and we finally get him out. We got maybe 10 feet away from the car and it blow up. My eyes went wide and i look back at the car then at Dave. "Hey it's okay I'm alive." Dave said and hugs me. "I'm okay I just got some bruises and some cuts. I'll be fine." He says. I just thank god that he can still walk.

When we get back the trailers Chief stops all the races and everyone started to load up and the fire department shows up and took care of the wreck. Chief told me and Dave to go to his shop. I put my car in Dave's trailer and we went to Justin's shop.

When I walked in I seen Justin and Farmtruck talking and Azn was sitting next to Shawn. "Okay something is wrong." Dave says while walking in. "Luna, your brother came to races tonight." Azn says. "Are u sure it was him Azn?" I say. "Is his name Dominic Toretto?" Justin asks. "Yes was my sister there?" "Yep she was." Azn says. "WHY CAN'T THEY JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" I yell and kick a tire.


	4. family reunion

Luna's p.o.v

I fall to my knees, but Shawn caught me. He pulled me into a hug and I started to cry. "Geez, is your family that bad over there?" Chief asks. "No, I thank I just broke my toe." I say and hiss in pain. Oh shit's and ow's can be heard through out the shop. "Okay," I pause. I pull away from Shawn and sit on the floor. "I need some rap and Popsicle sticks and my boot from my truck." I say.

Chief gets the sticks, Farmtruck gets the rap, Dave gets my boot. Shawn and Azn helps me with the rap. "When did you get a boot, Luna?" Dave asks. "When I flipped my razor. Not just once but twice and on a mountain." I say. Everyone goes wide eyed. "How are you not dead girl?" Shawn asks. "Hell of I know," I pause.

"...so, what did Dom say exactly?" I ask. "He asked where you were and if your okay." Azn says. "Luna, he was worried about you. You could see it in his face." Farmtruck says and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Where did he say he was going?" I ask. "He said he and 'his team' was going to be here in town for awhile." Chief says. "What are you thinking about doing girly." Dave says.

"Go get the guys. We're going for a small family reunion." I say.


	5. family reunion part 2

"Go get the guys. We're going for a small family reunion."

Luna's p.o.v

When the guys got here. I told them to get their cars and to not ask questions. They nodded their heads. They know I was mad and when I'm mad they know not to argue with me.

When they got back, I told them "We are going to Heavener, Oklahoma." I say. I grab my keys and unlock my truck. "Her brother's there and she's probably goin' beat his ass to the ground." Chief says. "No, probably not but if I do..." I pause and look at Dave. "Your gonna hold me back right?" I ask. "Yea I will." He says.

When we got there, we seen the racing spot. I told Dave to pull the truck over and I jumped out. I seen my brother and his wife and I seen my sister and her husband. "Look who showed up! The bitch that left her family for what, a list?!?" Letty yells. Dave grabs my hand and holds my back. "Letty you know why I left! I left for a reason! You know that!" "ALRIGHT that's enough you two!" Dom says.

Thank god he got in the middle of it or I would have hit her so hard that her eyes would pop out. "Don't need my wife and/or sister to get hurt." He says and I just ball out laughing. "When did you start caring if I got hurt?!" "I've always cared, Luna!" "Bullshit!" I yell. Dave now has both of my arms 'trying' to hold me back.

~~about 30 minutes of arguing~~

"Well this is a great family reunion." Roman says with sarcasm. "Shut the hell up Roman." "Yep she's still pissed off." Chris says. I just roll my eyes at this. "Are y'all done I'm tired of holding her back, plus she's strong." Dave whines. "Yea, I guess." "Thank god." He says and pulls his arms away from my waist. "Wait, did he have his arms around you this whole time?" Tej asks. "No, he did that to hold me back for beating somebody's ass. That's all..." I pause. "Now guys this is the fast family." I pause. I'm starting to shake. I'm so nervous about this. What if Dom takes me back again? There's only one way to find out and that's to say,

"Fast family meet the Outlaw family."


	6. his hoodie

"Fast family meet the Outlaw family."

-_- A/n: hope you enjoy! -_-

So far everyone is getting along even me and Letty again. Dave and Dom was talking like they've know each other for years. Farmtruck and Azn are joking with Roman and Tej. Shawn and Brain are already acting like brothers. Us girls are just chatting up a storm.

Then I here "Hey we seen a gray and black camero. Who owns it?" a male voice says. "Why, want to race for it?" I say behind everyone, cause I'm short. They move out of my way and I walk towards him. "Haha! Your a girl and to short!! But seriously who real does own it?" He laughed at me!!! "Oh hell his dead now." Roman says. "Okay since you don't want to race me. We can do it the old fashion way. Quit question, you have a girlfriend? And does she have some friends?" I ask. My sister and Letty says, "Oh hell yes!!"

~~time skip~~

When the guys girlfriend and her friends got here. Mia told her what was happening and she agrees to do it. "Tej!! Play Swalla!!" I yell. When we were done, the other girls fell on the floor. "And the last ones standing is the Toretto girl's!!" Tej says. "And I keep my car!!" I say and jump up and down. "Uhmm...Luna I thank you surprise the team and your team." Letty says giggling. I turn around to see all the guys, except Tej, shocked and stoned. The only reason why is because us girls use it do this a lot and Tej played the music. "Who taught you those tricks?" Azn asks. "Her." I say and point to Letty. "Yea." "That explains everything." Brain says. We all start laughing. "Hey Luna, can I talk to you in my trailer?" Dave asks me. "Sure."

When we got there I ask if he had a jacket. "Geez. Why do you always have to have it so cold on here?" "So I can keep the ice cold for my nitrous." He say. He pulls off his hoodie and puts it on me. "Anyways I was wondering if you help me find a new car maybe a corvette?" He asks. "Yea I'll help you." "Thanks." "Your welcome." I say. "You staying with Farmtruck and Azn?" "Yea, I am."

"You think they'll let you stay with me for a couple weeks?"


	7. sleep over

"You think they'll let you stay with me for a couple weeks?

Luna's p.o.v

We left as quickly and quietly as possible and got in his truck. "We just left everyone without anybody noticing." Dave says. "Yea. Oh! I need to get some clothes for F'n'A's house." I say and we head that way.

When we got to their house. I went to 'my' room and got some pjs, Dave's hoodie and some other outfits. "Ready?" "Yep." I say. We got in his truck and headed to his house.

When we got to his house, Dave told me to put my stuff in his room. "You sure? I don't want to..." I say walking into his room. His room is huge!! "Yep I'm sure." He says. I put my stuff up in a corner and went to the bathroom to change.

When I was done, Dave left a sticky note on the door. It said to meet him in the living room. As I walk in, he has some movie on and he's sitting on the couch, waiting. "What's this?" I ask. "Movie night?" "Okay." I say and sit next to him. "What movie is this?" "The shining." He says. I try to get up and walk away but he pulls me to his lap.

~~~~ time skip after the movie ~~~~

I am literally on him and I have my face in his neck. "Okay baby girl, the movie this over with." "Otay." I say with a few tears in my eyes. "Luna, why are you crying?" "I don't like scary movies." I whisper. "Oh god I'm sorry Luna, I won't make you watch another one." He says and cups my cheek. "It's okay." I yawn. He picks me up and takes me to the room. "I can walk you know." I say. "Yea I know."

We get to the room and he lays me down. He takes off his shirt and crawls into bed with me. I scoot closer to him so we can cuddle. "Want to cuddle?" "Yes please." I say and he puts an arm around me. I start to drift off to sleep then I hear,

"Good night Luna, I love you."


	8. The Search

"Good night Luna, I love you."

~~enjoy~~

Luna's p.o.v

I woke up to Dave cuddling with me. I smile and trying to get up without waking him up. Key word trying. I woke him up but hey, I got out of bed! "Where are you going baby girl?" "To get some breakfast. You want some?" "Yes please." He says getting out of bed.

I went into the kitchen and start to cook pancakes. "Do you Cuban people always look this beautiful and cute?" He asks. "More sexy than me..." I pause. "You would like it there. Sexy women, dancing all around the place. Especially at races." I say. "Now why would you think that?" "Cause it is true. Every man wants a skinny, no curves, girl. The perfect house wife." I say from past experience. He sighs. He put his arms around my waist and says,

"Well I don't want a picture perfect house wife. I want someone who can handle their liquor. Somebody that is shorter than me, but still not too short, chuck size. A girl that can be there when every I need some love or to cuddle with. Someone who can race and be by my side, no matter what I do."

"Oh.." I say. I finish the pancakes and put it on some plates. "So... are we going to the shop today?" I ask. "Yea, I just got to get my laptop and then we'll go." He says. We putting our plates in the sink. "Okay, just let me get my car and truck keys and my laptop, so I can tone the Camaro." "Ok I'll be in the truck." He says while getting his laptop. I got my stuff and opened the drivers door.

When we got to his shop and we got out of the truck. "Okay I'll start looking and you can go work and tone on your car." "Kk." I say playfully.

~~~~ time skip - 2 hours ~~~~

I worked on my car for 2 fucking hours and I still can't get the Procharger to work. "That's it I'm going to turbo, twin turbo!" I yell. I stopped myself before I kicked a tire with my bad foot, the one with the boot on it. "Come here baby girl. Get your mind off of that car. You just need to get away from it, that's all." He says. I walk towards him and sit on his lap. I put my laptop in my lap and search for black corvettes.

~~~~ time skip - 2.5 hours ~~~~

Dave's p.o.v (surprise)

We been searching for 2 and half hours. Then all the sudden Luna found something. "Dave I found a black corvette and it's in good condition." She says. "Where is it at?" "Here in Oklahoma City." "Perfect. Call him and tell him we're coming to get it tomorrow." "Otay!" She says and calls the guys."Hi, I'm calling about your black corvette." "It's for me and my husband." I gave her a look saying, 'why did you say husband?' She mouths back, 'It's easier to say that.' "How is the condition on the car?" "Perfect. How much would you take in cash?" "Dave, sweetheart, he said he'll take 1,590 cash. You want to do that?" She asks. I nodded my head yes. "Alright, we'll be there tomorrow. Bye." She says and hanged up the phone.

"Why did you say me and my husband?" "So he doesn't ask so many personal asks." "Oh okay makes sense." I say. "So... what's the cars name?" She asks. I put my head on her shoulder and sign. I pull my arms around her waist and then say,

"What about Plan B?"

"That sounds perfect."


	9. the firework show

"What about Plan B?"

"That sounds perfect."

~~enjoy~~

Luna's p.o.v

We are going to get the car right now. Dave hooks the trailer up and I get the money out. It's a 1 and half hours to get there. Cause we, I mean Dave, live in the country and this guy lives in the city.

~~~~time skip~~~~

"Alright that'll be $1,590." He says. "Here you go." I say handing him the money. We loaded the corvette in the trailer and went to the shop.

~~~~ la time skip ~~~~

"Well we go the car, now let's get some fireworks!" I say happily. "Alright, alright, but you have a limited number of fireworks!" He says and gets in the truck.

When we got there I hoped out of the truck and went to the stands. "Hey pretty lady, how can I help you?" The guy, that runs the stand, says. David finally got up here.

When we got what we wanted and left with 7 different bags. "We should pop them out at Justin's shop." Dave says. "I'll call him up." I say. I call Chief and I went to voicemail. "Hey, it's Justin I'm probably at work or racing- or just making out me, bye!" Shawn finishes the voicemail. "Haha, so that's why Chief always answers the phone!!" Dave says. "Hey, it's Luna. I was wondering if me and Dave can pop some fireworks at your shop. And Justin please wear protection. Love ya. Bye!" I say and hang up the phone. Dave is on the floor laughing his ass off.

"Yea were here!!" I say, getting out of the truck. "Hey jackasses!" Justin says. "I thank we deserved that." Dave says. "Yea cause you laughed though the whole voicemail." I say. "So is anyone else coming here?" I ask. "Yep, the whole list." Shawn says. "Yea!!!"

~~~~ at night fall ~~~~

"Let's pop some fireworks!!" Azn says. "Wait I want to do something first." Missy, Chris's girlfriend, says. "I'll help." I say. We get a pink bottle rocket and I light it up. "Why is it pink?" Joe asks. "Wait. Really!?" Chris asks. "Makes sense now, uh Joe?" "Yep." He says. "Yes." Missy says and Chris got down on one knee. "Marry me?" He asks. "Cuties night ever!" I say. "Yes." She says and for the rest of the night we popped and watched fireworks.

"Best night ever." I say. I lean up on Dave and he plays with my hair. "Yep." He says.


End file.
